1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, relates to a flat panel display device having a reinforcing member for reinforcing a connecting strength between a display unit and a hinge member which pivotally connects the display unit to a stand, enabling the visual angle of the display unit to be adjusted to a position according to the wishes of a user so that user can see data displayed on the flat panel of the display unit well.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, generally, a flat panel display device includes a display unit 1 having a flat panel 2 and a stand 3 for rotatably supporting the display unit 1. The display unit 1 is pivotally connected to the stand 3 by a hinge member 4, so that the visual angle of the display unit 1 can be adjusted backwardly and forwardly, and right and left, if desirable, as shown in FIG. 1.
The hinge member 4 is connected to the display unit I through rotating brackets 6 which are pivoted around a tilting shaft 5 as a center, in accordance with the backward or forward pivot motion of the display unit 1. The flat panel 2 is attached to a front case 1a of the display unit 1, and a rear case 1b of the display unit 1. The rotating brackets 6 are connected to the rear case 1b of the display unit 1. The rotating brackets 6 are made from metallic materials, the rear case 1b of the display unit 1 is formed by molding plastic materials and the bosses 1c are made from plastic materials.
The rotating brackets 6 for connecting the hinge member 4 with the display unit 1 are mounted to a plurality of bosses 1c formed at an inner surface of the rear case 1b by means of screws 7. A portion of the hinge member 4 which is connected to the display unit 1 cannot be shown in front to enhance the external appearance of the display unit 1.
However, in the conventional flat panel display device, a force is concentrated upon the bosses 1c to which the rotating brackets 6 are secured, when the display unit 1 is pivoted for adjusting the visual angle thereof. If the force acts on the bosses 1c repetitively, the screws 7 may be released from the bosses 1c and in turn the rotating brackets 6 may become separated from the rear case 1b, or the bosses 1c made from the plastic materials may be destroyed by the repetitive force, so that a bit of play occurs between the bosses 1c and the screws 7. As a result, the visual angle of the display unit 1 cannot easily and accurately be adjusted due to the play when the display unit 1 is used over the long term.